Winter's Tale
by NO19712005
Summary: Carol and Daryl have been friends for years. There is no zombies, just a bit of fluff and smut. If you do not like Caryl please do not read thank you x


**A/N This is a one-off came to me today as I heard the song Winter's Tale enjoy thanks xx**

The heat from the fire warmed him inside, as he looked out over the snow-covered lane. The flickering of the candles reflecting in the windows casting shadows in the darkening room. His heart warm, he lifted his arm bracing it against the window, the coolness on his forehead as he peered out. So much had happened over the last year or so, he thought back as he sipped on his beer.

It was a winter's tale, they had known each other for years, he had watched her, supported her and helped her escape her abusive husband. He remembered that day she rushed out, he only just moved her into his cabin away from the public eye. Or rather the gossips from within their village, both were very public figures. He the local mechanic, red neck with a heart. Her married to the counsellor Ed, who thought he could get away with anything, until he met Daryl Dixon.

That night had been cold, when she ran into the darkness, he wondered if he should close the door, as the falling snow had covered her footprints, and he could no longer follow her. He kept the fire burning that night, the same as he did now. His memories warm and clear, it had been Christmas Eve and he knew he would find it hard being alone at that time of year. He sipped some more of his beer, as he thought back to the year before, no one took notice of how they had moved from friends to lovers, it was a love he never thought would be, after all they were so different from each other.

He thought back to that night how alone he felt, listening to a bell ringing far, wondering if she could hear it, wondering if she was safe, she had not taken any coat. He prayed for love and strength for her. His head bowed, as tears filled his eyes, the memories hurting,he saw a movement in the window behind him, his smile on his face now, as he continued staring out. He thought it would be a love that could never be but it had meant a lot to him and Carol.

"I'm sorry, I know …..." he turned to her, seeing her standing there, tears in her eyes, he knew why, she still apologised each time he looked out of the window. Still sorry for hurting him that day she ran out, yet she had nothing to apologise for. His beautiful daughter nestled at her breast, as she suckled his woman. His wife, his friend, his lover.

"Ya ain't got nothing to be sorry for woman, Ya gave me the greatest gift of all that night. Scared the shit out of me when ya ran out the door without a word to the nearest damn chemist" He moved closer, placing the beer down on the table, the lights from the large Christmas tree flickering, Sophia's eyes watching them as she fed.

"I didn't think, how it would hurt you baby. Never..." His soft lips silenced her, his heart filled with so much love for their little family

"When ya ran sweetheart I wondered what on earth, than ya came back a few hours later waving that damn wand in ya hand the biggest smile ever on ya face." she smiled up at him, as Sophia who was almost 4 months old, finished nursing, then handed her to her proud daddy as he burped her. Seeing his wedding ring shining in the glow of the fire, hers matching.

"I love you Daryl always have, even when we were kids, when you asked me to marry you Christmas morning you made my life complete" He smiled his Dixon smile as he placed their daughter in her crib next to the sofa. Placing a kiss on her head, he watched her eyes drift shut, she was the most precious gift he had ever been given, along with his wife. Pulling her into his arms, he gently moved her to a beat only they could understand, his lips against her neck, his tongue slipping out to taste her soft skin.

"Ya made my life complete baby the minute ya escaped from Ed, and chose me. Always loved ya woman always will" her body nestled further into his, her fingers sliding under the softness of his t-shirt.

"Remember when I told you" he smiled down at her.

" Ya came back through that door baby, the happiest I ever seen ya. Hell ya made me wait an agonizing two maybe three hours of no contact. Never even took ya damn phone woman! But it was worth that two hours or more of pain to hear those words. Ya going to be a daddy" his eyes teared up as he glanced over at Sophia

"She's so beautiful honey just like her mama"

"Has her daddy's eyes and she sure is going to have his personality. It will be a year tomorrow we got married Dixon. How you ever managed to get that vicar to marry us on Christmas Day night, I have no idea. It was so special the snow, the lights. Merle, Andrea, Dale, Herschel, Maggie, Glenn and Beth. You did that for me, and I will never be able to thank you for making my wedding day the most unique day of my life"

"Ya worth it woman, every bit of pain ya went through at the hands of Ed, all the hurt ya went through when we didn't see each other for weeks on end. It was all worth it, having ya in my arms, where ya always belonged along with our little blessing over there"

Her kissed her deeply, both had gone through so much in a year. There was nothing they could not do as a couple, a family. Lowering her down to the soft carpet, he moved her in front of the fire.

"you got me down here for a reason Dixon?"

"A man can make love to his wife in front of a fire on Christmas Eve can't he?" he mumbled against her neck his lips moving down to her collar-bone as he nipped it. She loved the bites, and marks he left on her skin. Showing the world she was his. Not that people did not know, where ever Daryl was Carol was near. They ran the auto shop together, specialising in doing bikes and cars up. The village all came to them with their cars, or the woman to Carol for a chat. Ed having been pushed out of the town and the state, due to scandal never seen again. To this day Carol was still not sure if her husband and brother-in-law had done away with him, not that she cared. The man who was looking down at her with such love, so much admiration in his eyes, made her feel whole, loved and protected. There was nothing he would not do for her and Sophia. She smiled up at him taking his face in her hands she kissed his lips, demanding entrance into his warm mouth with her tongue. Losing themselves in the kiss, they slowly undressed, each piece of skin exposed kissed, caressed, and bitten.

They both enjoyed it fast and quick, slow and easy. Tonight Carol knew it would be slow and easy, he was taking pride in her body, her skin lit up by the soft firelight making her shine.

Daryl could never get enough of his woman, no matter how many times they made love or fucked, It was still never enough. Tomorrow they had family and friends over, for tonight ,it was just them and their daughter. His gasp as he slid into her warmth, feeling her tighten around him, had her moaning. She loved that first thrust into her wet passage. Pulling him tighter to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, she told him how much she loved him. His thrusts became faster, quicker, as he built up his rhythm, she meet every thrust. Another thing he loved about her, they were fantastic in bed and out, nothing beat having her on the floor in front of the fire. Moving faster he knew he was about to cum, Carol not far behind. As he thrust one last time, hard and quick he felt her body shake, her walls clutching him as he buried his head against her breasts letting himself go. Feeling his sperm rush inside her body she came hard. Her arms wrapping around his neck her eyes bright and unfocused. The sweat shining on their skin, he moved to lay his head on her chest, yet making sure she was comfortable. His fingers playing with her nipple, then sliding down her stomach.

"Never know woman may have a little brother or sister for Sophia in ya now" hearing the hope in his voice, she played with his hair.

"Would you like that baby? Another munchkin?" He moved his head, looking up into her face seeing the smile beaming across it

"From the look on ya face woman I don't think I have a choice. Ya are ain't ya?"

"Happy Christmas, daddy, you have another little one on the way" almost crushing her in his arms he kissed her deeply

"God woman do I love ya"


End file.
